Conventional relational database systems employ page-based memory storage schemas both in cache and disk storage. The page-based memory storage includes multiple pages that store rows of related and unrelated data on the same page. When multiple clients attempt to access data frequently and concurrently from the cache memory storage, where some clients try to read the data while other clients concurrently try to update some other data, the server experiences contention. The contention occurs when unrelated clients attempt to read or modify different data items located in the same memory page where only one client is able to access one memory page at a time. This results in overall system latency and reduced performance because one client, which is attempting a read data from a row in a page, waits until another client that updates some other data row(s) in the same page completes accessing the memory page.
Therefore, what is needed are systems and methods for decreasing contention in a relational database when the database memory cache is accessed concurrently by multiple clients.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.